


Ruby

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, These two are so in love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome
Summary: Trina and Mendel celebrate their 40th anniversary





	Ruby

Trina Weisenbachfeld is not as young as she once was. 

Her hair has faded: first brown, then dusky grey, now almost sparkling white. She has lines around her eyes and her mouth, and her hands are wrinkled too, and spotted in places. She’s shrunk somewhat, stooping and skinny where she was once so slender. At first these changes bothered her; she spent thousands on potions and products to keep her young and beautiful, as if an eyecream could stop the steady march of time. 

Around 75, she learned to stop caring. 

At least she’s not the only one who’s aged. Mendel slumbers beside her, equally old. He filled out with age, now what could be kindly described as portly. At least he’s still got his hair, all peppered with grey. When he’s awake, he needs glasses now, big thick frames that make him look owlish. 

His eyes are just as kind though, and when they flutter open, Trina still feels her heart racing. 

“Morning.” He croaks out, all raspy from sleep. Once upon a time, they would leap on each other, pressing kisses everywhere they could reach and then move to the places they couldn’t. It was some of the most fun she’d ever had, but now she’s more than happy to just peck gently on the lips. Mendel’s arms slip around her waist and she presses her forehead against his, happy in his embrace. 

She can’t believe she gets to have this – has been allowed to keep this for so long. So many others didn’t get to be so lucky. Marvin and Whizzer weren’t. But she doesn’t think of them with sorrow anymore. Instead, she pictures them on a cloud, old and grumpy themselves as they look down on them and make jokes. They’re happy and together, and that’s all that matters. 

Mendel pulls her out of her thoughts with a squeeze; he’s always been good at that. Together they sit up, and clink their water glasses together like champagne flutes. Today is about them. 

“Happy anniversary, Trin.” 

“Happy anniversary, Mendel.” 

There’s time for another peck, and Mendel’s hand sneaks onto her thigh. She smiles, and deepens the kiss, feeling the warmth of his cheeks. 

If his blush makes him glow like a ruby, well then it’s the most precious she’s ever seen.


End file.
